Hans Moleman
| image = File:Hans Moleman Menu.png | imagewidth = 69px | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Hans Moleman | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 7 | Row 3 title = Cost | Row 3 info = 60 | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 6 | Row 5 title = Quest | Row 5 info = Hans Moleman (quest chain) | Row 6 title = Premium character? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Limited Time? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Collection | Row 8 info = Squeaky-voiced Teens & Molemen | Row 9 title = Voiced by | Row 9 info = Dan Castellaneta |caption = First appearance Season 2, Episode 14}} 's unlock message}} is a premium character in the Squeaky-voiced Teens & Molemen collection. He has a price tag of 60 donuts but has premium job payouts. He is also used in a performance at the Open Air Stage, which is 'Man Getting Hit By Football: The Musical'. About (also known as Ralph Melish) is a 4 ft 4 in, 140 lb mole-like man with extremely bad luck. Although appearing elderly, Hans Moleman once claimed that he was only 31 years old, but due to his heavy drinking (which "ruined his life"), he appears much older. He has cataracts and is almost entirely blind (which has severely impaired his reading ability) and has used medical marijuana. He carries a brown cane with him everywhere, which was once shown to contain a hidden sword. " This marks 52 levels of suffering and neglect. - Han's level up message for Level 52 Jobs Costumes * Iron Lung Quotes Trivia *His Krustyland jobs are exactly the same ones the Squeaky Voice Teen have, who is the only other person in his category. His normal jobs, besides the shortest and longest ones, are also a bit similar to the Squeaky Voice Teen's, as they're actual jobs (such as being a security guard or being a fast food restaurant chef). *Similar to on the show, Moleman falls on the ground quite often. *With the Level 52 update on May 6, 2015, now has a voiced sound after his jobs are completed. Gallery File:Hans Moleman Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Hans Moleman Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:628px-Hans moleman closes the post office.png| locking up Springfield Post Office in The Simpsons. File:imagesCADVVN7K.jpg File:imagesCAU9M52A.jpg File:maxresdefault.jpg| getting hit by a football. File:MolemanFilm.jpg| making a short film. File:MolemanSecurity.jpg| providing security. File:MolemanMusical.jpg| starring in Man Being Hit By Football: The Musical on the Open Air Stage. File:Level52.png| 's first level up message. File:94.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:166.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:188.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:224.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:282.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:340.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:398.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. File:Pic.jpg|Fat Tony and Hans. Category:Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:Squeaky-voiced Teens & Molemen Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Characters with quotes Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Level 7 Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Adults Category:Premium Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Working Class Category:Kooks Category:Seniors Category:Wine Enthusiasts